My Threequel
by Gwendoline Mary
Summary: Basically my threequel, Alvin And The Chipmunks 3
1. A Normal Seville Day

Dave was driving silently on the free road. Even though he had to concentrate on the road, he couldn't help looking at his "children": Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were asleep.

The boys always looked cute when they slept, but Dave always changed his mind when they awake although they were much better-behaved since the girls came to live with them and Dave was relived.

The girls: they never disobeyed their father and were a good influence on the 'munks. Unfortunately, Brittany and Eleanor had become the servants, because Alvin and Theodore were too lazy to make their beds.

At school the Chipmunks and Chipettes were signing autographs most of the time and they missed whole chunks of the classes, much to Simon and Jeanette's dismay. Only on week-ends they could relax and study (each to their own ideas of a perfect weekend).

On one of them Dave got up from his seat and switched off the TV.

"Oh, no Dave, it was getting…" Alvin said, but got interrupted by a squeaky, annoyed chorus:

"… To the interesting part."

Dave rolled his eyes chuckling: Alvin always said that when he saw the TV turn off.

"Well, I was just gonna tell you that the hospital rang and told me that I'm fine… but they also said that I need to have a check-up."

" Dave, this is getting regular. Is there something you're not telling us?" Jeanette asked, worried.

Dave smiled at his daughter's worries for him. "No, Jean. I'm not hiding anything. But you're right, it is getting regular. But I'm not bringing you today."

After a moment of silence Simon said: "Who is gonna look after us, since we're not coming with you?"

They looked at Dave for a minute and sighed: "Please, don't tell me it's Toby."

"I'm afraid so, guys. He's the only one who's free. But still, you always have fun with him. Maybe too much."

" So… you still remember the leaf blower accident?" Alvin asked.

"Unfortunately, dummy, I think he does!" Brittany sneered.

"Look, here's the new Smarty Pants; it's obvious that he remembers!"

"Then why did you ask, if you're so clever?"

"Ummm… eh…" he didn't know quite what to say. Sometimes Brittany is just too clever for his tastes.

An hour later the doorbell rang and in came the so-called Toby Seville who was gazing at the ceiling dreamily as soon as he stepped in.

"You've had a date with Julie, haven't you?" Brittany sneaked.

"Huh what?" he mumbled, still in his dream-land.

In the meantime, Dave had gone out.

Did he do the right thing? Leaving them with Toby? Before he knew it he arrived at the hospital gate.

"Hello, are you Mr. David Seville?"

" Yes, yes I am."

"Please follow me."


	2. Against Toby

**First, thanks to ChipmunkMad for making**** a very grateful observation. You're right, I must stop using the small lines, but trouble is, I'm so **_**used**_** to it. Anyway, thanks again for being my first reviewer.**

**Enough of me: on with the story.**

IN THE MEANTIME…

"O.K., guys, I'm ready. Who wants to try to defeat the great Tobester?" Toby asked, trying to sound as threatening as he could.

"SIMON WILL!" cheered four chipmunk voices. Four, because Simon wasn't there and Jeanette was thinking about something. "JEANETTE! GO AND FIND SIMON, NOW!" they continued.

"O-ok" she murmured and went off.

Simon was hiding in an umbrella vase, from everyone. He knew even before it happened that they would call him and he knew why too.

"Simon? Si?" Jeanette called, she had to.

"Yes? I'm here!" he answered "Why?"

"I think you know why. They're all asking for you to beat Toby."

"I think they know I won't be able to. I'm a chipmunk!"

"We all know that. I am one myself"

He chuckled a bit but got serious: "Anyway, beating Dave is another matter. He can't play as much as Wii Tennis, never mind Bowling."

It was her turn to laugh. She remembered that time, the time of Dave's first and last play against Simon. It was his last one because he lost VERY BADLY.

"I think we should get back, Simon." Jeanette said.

"Okay."

They came just in time. "Toby? Toby, I'll play" Simon said.

They started. It was Guitar Hero this time and Simon was extraordinarily fast as he concentrated on the notes.

In the end of course, Simon won and Toby ran out of the room and didn't show himself until lunch. For some weird reason, Alvin and Brittany started a fight and, not wanting to be somewhere in it, Jeanette went outside for a breath of air.

The outside was beautiful. And silent as well. The birds were chirping happily and not a sign of a cloud in the sky.

Though suddenly, some shouting was heard and angry walking was heard. It was more like girl's walking than any other. A very thin girl.

Suddenly, there was crying for a minute and it stopped.

Jeanette wanted to have a look. She came closer…

**Oooh, what'll happen? Find it out! **


	3. A Friend, Sarah

**Thanks to PRiNCESS HARLiE for that review. It is a coincidence that I decided that name for her. **

**I'm sorry if the lyrics are wrong, it's just ear-appearance.**

**Let's not waist time. On with it!**

Jeanette was still hiding. But she was staring at the human that she got herself staring at: it was a girl, with brown hair and natural red highlights. Her eyes were dark blue. Her skin was white, she barely looked American. She was wearing a small blue dress with baby blue leggings. Over the dress she wore a purple cardigan.

She would have been the perfect model of beauty for most people if it hadn't been for her glasses: she had large lenses that interfered with her natural beauty.

She was humming something that looked like 'Grenade' from Bruno Mars:

_I won't catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my head on a plane for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Ooooh, oooh_

_I would go though all this pain_

_Take the one that stole my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

Jeanette stood there, as she suddenly felt her nose itchy.

She sneezed but the girl did not notice her.

She instead started to take care of a small tree, that looked perfectly trimmed and hade mandarins hanging from its branches.

She fell on the pavement next to the girl. This time the human heard it and picked her up by the tail.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Jeanette screamed.

As soon as the chipette finished shouting the girl put her gently on the floor.

"Oh, sorry… wait a second, oh. My. Gosh. You're Jeanette from the Chipettes, right?" she asked "I'm Sarah, sorry if I pinched your tail."

"It's OK. I'm quite used to it." Jeanette lied, remembering Ian from almost two years of absent memory.

Sarah looked a little familiar. Oh. No. It's just the glasses.

Meanwhile the others had gone out to find her and found her talking to Sarah.

Especially Alvin was staring at Jeanette's companion.

They all stared at him.

"Well, Alvin. Since when do you like girls with glasses?" Brittany smirked.

"Actually, Brittany, I can see through the glasses!" Alvin answered, with an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Simon and Jeanette looked at one another and burst into laughter.

"Oh…Al, I wish you could!" this was Simon, trying to recover from his laughing fit.

Alvin moved towards Sarah and kissed her finger.

"Well, I knew you're a girl-fan 100%, but I never knew this much!" Sarah giggled.

"Mademoiselle, I am no fan of anything and no-one. It's just a passion" answered Alvin, gallantly.

They continued talking until they heard "SARAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ops, that's me. I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Sarah said and walked away.

Eleanor started laughing, she nearly broke her ribs.

"Ellie, why are you laughing you're ribs out?" Theodore asked.

"Because this girl has one thing in common with Alvin!"

"What?"

"T-they both get their name shouted to the whole world from parent or guardian!"

Everyone suddenly realized it and they all laughed together. Brittany stopped slowly and remembered the voice that called Sarah. She tried to remember that teenage voice, a boy… a famous boy…

But she shrugged and went in giving a kick to Alvin on the way.

"OUCH! Idiot!" she heard from her counterpart as she walked by.

Of course, they started a fight and their siblings hade to bring them inside.

In bed everything was normal: Dave shouting at Alvin because he wouldn't go to sleep, a nice annoyed chorus and things like that.

"Goodnight Alvin!"  
"Um… yeah, night Britt. Dave can I watch Pink's concert live?"

"No."

"Goodnight Jeanette!"

"Goodnight Simon!"  
"Night Theodore!"

"Goodnight Eleanor!"

Everyone was soon asleep(even Alvin!).

**Another chapter done. First thing to find out coming soon! Have patience!**


	4. An Invitation

The days really went by fast since the Chipmunks and Chipettes started seeing Sarah everyday. They started knowing her real fast, starting with her family. Her surname was Jonas, which wasn't very weird. For example, there's this guy whose surname is De Niro, and he barely knew who Robert De Niro is.

One day, during their after-school chats, Sarah said: "Guys, I've been telling my mom about you and she said that it would be nice for you to come to our house, maybe tomorrow, as its Saturday."

The taller ones looked at each other, and Jeanette answered:

"I'm sure we'd all like it, we just need to ask Dave."

"OK, I'll tell my mom then, that you might be there." She then ran away to tell her parent.

At home that night, it was the usual silence that got interrupted from someone or other. But it was never Jeanette or Theodore.

Quite surprisingly it was Jeanette who interrupted the silence, but saying something sensed: "Dave, you know that girl we talk about, Sarah?"

"Yes,"

"She asked us if we could go to her house. Its only opposite ours!"

"Well I suppose, why not? Its nice for you to have friends, OK."

So the next morning it was off to Sarah's house!

**I know, it's short, sorry. But I wanted for one of the surprises to come later. Wait, I told you when the surprise comes. I'd better delete that poll, quick! He, he.**


	5. My Best Friend's Wierd Family

**OH. DEAR. Can someone guess why I'm sooooo nervous? I'll tell you then; I'm close to the school play and I have the most horrible part: Helen of Troy.**

**I hope you all know your Greek literature because that's all my play is about. About her being the "Most Beautiful Woman On The Planet", I'm going to ruin it all. I'm the absolute opposite, I'm Patito Feo! **

**Anyway, on with it!**

After their normal school routine, the Chipmunks and Chipettes went directly to their new friend's house.

It was a very large villa, with milky-white walls and a wooden front door. It had a terrace that could have been enough for a Simon chase against Alvin. Very surprisingly they found a stool high enough for them to reach the bell if they stood on each other. Of course, they put Jeanette on top, since she's light and she's a girl. Tall enough too.

She rang the bell and the door was opened by Sarah herself.

"Hi, S!" Alvin said "How'd you do?"

"Less stories Alvin, and get me down from here!" Jeanette screamed.

"I'll get you down Jean." Sarah smiled, as she got the tall chipette and placed her gently on the terrace floor. "You guys wanna come in? My mother made spaghetti Bolognese."

"How does she make them?" Brittany demanded.

"I can't stay here telling you the whole recipe. Come in." Sarah answered.

"MUM! Add places for six chipmunks!"

After the dinner, they went up to Sarah's room and found that she had a very _large_ room. The largest in the house. After a while the girl tripped **(Don't ask how)** and her glasses flew away.

"Damn…" she murmured as she looked for her precious eye-savers.

There was walking outside and three pairs of footsteps were heard.

Three boys came in. The munks and ettes stared wide-eyed at the teens. One of them started laughing and picked up the eye glasses. He went towards Sarah and put them on the bridge of her nose and she adjusted it.

As soon as she looked up her eyes twinkled and they went wide.

"Joe! Kevin! Nick!" she screamed and ran to hug them. Of course, these were none other than the Jonas Brothers!

The weird thing was that they didn't call their bodyguard, but hugged her right back.

"Hey, how's our little sis going?" Nick said.

"I'm doing fine but **YOU** become weaker every time you come back from a tour." She then looked at the wide-mouth Chipmunks and Chipettes "And these are my friends: the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

"Hi, can you show me how to hibernate?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, when are you ever going to change." Joe said annoyed.

"When are you gonna understand that they obviously don't do it from a long time. Don't they Sa?"

"We didn't need your word, St Nicolas!"

"We didn't need your interfering, St Joseph!"

"I told you I hate that name!"

"I hate 'St Nicolas'"

They argued for a quarter of an hour and the others suddenly had enough.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! Leave it, okay?" Sarah shouted and shaked her head.

"Yes, oh small one." The three mumbled and went out from the door.

After a minute of silence Alvin asked: "Why did K want to know how to hibernate?"

"Long story" Sarah said "Aren't you going home now? It is dark, you know."

"Oh, yeah, right. We were losing track of time, eh, eh." Simon chuckled. "Come on, guys. Before Dave starts to worry."

"Bye, Sarah!" they all waved goodbye and went out of the room where Nick was chasing Joe with a knife. They giggled and went out.

"I liked it, especially the end. Can I ask Sarah if I can borrow that knife?" Alvin asked.

"Dave wouldn't allow you, Alvin. Also, Sarah would not let you 'borrow it'" Jeanette philosophised.

"I really wish you Smarties to go away." Alvin mumbled.

"We're two, he can't stand it!" Simon whispered to his counterpart. She giggled as she found out it was true. Alvin had been a pest, every time that he or she had said something smart.

They arrived on the perfect timing for their guardian and he smiled "Hade fun?"

"Yes, but we'll tell you tomorrow Dave." They chorused and went directly to bed.

They immediately fell asleep, leaving themselves to the night and to the day to come.

**I feel really bad: another **_**really short**_** chapter. Will you forgive me?**

**Do you like it? Read and Review!**


	6. Sarah's Talent

**I can't believe I'm already this far! I thought I'd get to this point in June, but look at me now! My mother promised me to get me a MAC (Is this how you name portable computers?) if I get 8 as a medium vote (We don't have letters A, B, C, D, and F here in Italy).**

**Enough of me, let's get on!**

The next day, after school, the munks went to see their friend. Now they certainly hade something to do other than homework.

They arrived and Sarah welcomed them. They were just in a conversation when two girls appeared and waved at Sarah. She smiled and went to hug them; they were both shorter than her, but then again, they were the normal size, Sarah was the extraordinarily high one.

"Sarah!"

"Janet! Danielle! Where were you?"

"We've just come back from France! And we thought you'd be the first one to see us after two months!"

"You thought well! How's your mom?"

"Excuse me, what is her name?" Jeanette asked, as high as her squeaky voice would go. The girls looked at her. Then they looked at the other five. They let out a scream that must have killed someone in Australia. They nearly killed themselves, because when they finished they were all red from the straining.

All six rolled their eyes, quite used to it and rubbed their ears, poor ears.

"All right girls, try not to be hysterical. They're just my friends!

After a couple of days, the tryouts for the play "Grease" were on.

As they walked to school, five boys went past them, in which Ryan and Xander.

"Who are those other three boys?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, them… they are Justin, Seth and Robert. New guys." Sarah said randomly. The guys were laughing their head off, talking about a test or something.

"So, are you trying out, Sarah?" Theodore asked.

"Um… Maybe. I'm not sure."

They all hade puppy-eyes. Sarah couldn't resist.

"O-OK, I will." She answered, defeated.

She tried out for Sandy.

They had to sing a song they liked. She choose "Only Girl (In The World)"

_Want you to make me feel_

_Like I'm the only girl in the world,_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever know_

_Like I'm the only one to know your he-e-a-art_

_Only girl (In the world)_

_Like I'm the only one to stay with me_

_Like I'm the only to know mistakes_

The teacher was speechless. But so was everyone who listened. Sarah's voice was powerful and full of energy, nearly too much for a girl her age. It was better than Rihanna!

Justin was watching amazed. Of course she got the part and Justin managed somehow to get Danny's part. Sarah rolled her eyes, worried. I know, it isn't normal to roll your eyes when you're worried, but Sarah managed.

After a month, at the play (of course after it), she was named singer of the year and she was proud.

**This is another short one, right?**

**Sorry!**


	7. Tour & Back

**It's quite late compared to the other chapters; I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Did you think I'd be taking shorter than this? Am I making you think "Every-day a chapter?"**

**Sorry!**

So Sarah was the entertainment of the school, since Grease and she had a respectable place in the school society. The Chipmunks though, had to go on a tour and had to leave her for six months **(with the Chipettes, okay?)**.

They were outside Sarah's door and started calling.

"Sarah? We need to talk!" Simon shouted.

"Don't shout, Si! Scream! SARAAAAAAAAAH!" Alvin screamed.

"Alvin, you do neither; ever heard of Door Bells?" Brittany asked, but Jeanette hade already pressed it, so it was no use to shout or argue. "Anyone wants to add anything else?" she giggled.

The girl opened: "Hi, wanna see that I don't get lonely during your tour?"

"That's the idea, yes. Do you know that it'll be 6 months long?" Theodore asked, excitedly.

"Any longer and I'll die of sadness." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very sarcastically said" Alvin commented

"Alvin, I'm hungry." Theodore said pulling Alvin's shirt, with puppy eyes.

"Ask Sarah for something, I don't know!" he answered.

"Is everyone ready, or do I have to say it?" Dave hurried. They were hurrying even if they hade to be at the airport in three hours, especially because Brittany hadn't decided what to bring and Eleanor had suggested, quite unluckily, to bring all her clothes and so she was running from one part of the house to the other; most of the time she made Jeanette trip and make Simon fetch her up.

In three hours time though, they managed to get to the wait room. After all the checking, they all got on the plane, safe and sound.

"Can someone tell me our first destination? I'm bored!" Alvin complained, after more than fifteen minutes of plane.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other evilly. "Why, yes of course, Alvin!" Jeanette said cheerfully. "We're happy to tell you that we're going to… Paris!" Simon announced.

Alvin nearly fell of his chair **(And it's a normal airplane seat)**.

"What?" he yelled. He yelled so hard that the hostess had to come there to see what was up. Simon and Jeanette, though, were having as much fun as they had always of. It always worked when they were on the plane, the only thing that could never bore them for as long as they lived. They knew perfectly why Alvin hated Paris: he had sent Dave to the hospital and was helpless for that time.

After some time, though, Jeanette said: "Simon, really, where are we going?"

"Sydney." He answered, none truth-fully.

"Liar! I know where not going anywhere near Australia!" She said, surprised that _Simon_ would tell a lie.

"OK, OK, it's Dublin." He murmured, defeated: Jeanette always catched everyone, but most of the time it was Alvin, Brittany… even Eleanor. But this was the first time _anyone_ hade ever called him a liar.

When they arrived, they were lucky enough to not find ANY paparazzi at all, mostly because the only person that could be seen of them was Dave, who had covered his face with a hat.

As soon as they were out they noticed that some girls were doing some Irish dancing. Especially Theodore and Eleanor liked it, as the colour of Ireland is green.

"Is there anything to do before the concert? I'm…" Alvin protested, but got interrupted again from the rest of them:

"…Bored, with a capital B!" They chanted with the perfect melody.

At the concert

_Watch out, here I come  
__You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_

_If I, I get to know your name_  
_Well if I, could trace your private number, baby_

_All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're lots of fun_  
_Open up your lovin' arms_  
_I want some, want some_

_I set my sights on you_  
_(And no one else will do)_  
_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_

_All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're having fun_  
_Open up your lovin' arms_  
_Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_

_I, I got to be your friend now, baby_  
_And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_

_All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're lots of fun_  
_Open up your lovin' arms_  
_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_

_I want your love_  
_I want your love_

_All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're lots of fun_  
_Open up your lovin' arms_  
_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round, round, round_

At the end, they took their bows and went behind the curtains.

And it was the same for all the destinations: Rome, Paris, Madrid, and Barcelona, etc…

They came back home just in time for the ball. It was great to be back!

**It's great to be back really! I was just reading Peter Pan.  
Bye!**


	8. An Idea on the Dance Floor

**Well, it's fabulous to be back! All those other stories to edit…**

**I've written a story in the Peter Pan archive 'A new Pan'. Try to read it!**

"HURRY UP Brittany! Remember the ball!" Jeanette screamed "You do wanna see Sarah, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But if I have to dance with a rock star like Alvin, I have to look my best!" Was the answer behind the bathroom door.

"Hey Theo!" Eleanor said excitedly"Did you know that your brother asked my sister to dance?"

"Which one? Simon asked Jeanette?" Was the demand from Theodore.

Before Jeanette decided to never show her face in public again, Eleanor told Theodore that it was Alvin who asked Brittany. Then, always ready to stick by Theo, she made him sit down next to her and SHE asked him to the ball, and luckily, because otherwise they wouldn't of danced together.

The school was as cheerful as ever, the lovers chatting… and the gym was BEAUTIFUL! The decorations hade the West-East Man colours and a big stage was placed at the back, surely for the people who were gonna sing…

No one had the guts to but, before Doctor Rubin's ears would get satisfaction, a beautiful girl stepped out: she was wearing a puff-short-sleeve blouse under a sleeveless up-to-the-knee blue dress and real dark-purple leather closed shoes with no socks;

The face though, oval, a little tanned, little freckles, and dark-blue eyes was amazing. Her hair, loose, wavy, heavy, with some red and blonde went perfect with the dress. She was somehow familiar…

"Guys!" She yelled. Yes, this was who they thought she was.

"Sarah!" They screamed and ran towards her.

"How's it going? Whoa, Simon, aren't you tall enough already?"

They chatted a little and then Dr. Rubin stood up on the stage and said on the microphone: "For this occasion, I want you all to clap for… Sarah Jonas!"

She smiled "Wish me luck!"

She sang "Lay All Your Love on Me" by ABBA, as beautifully as ever.

Often, Jeanette would look around the room and see Justin blushing and putting his head down every time Sarah would look in his direction; she made Simon notice, who looked at her, smiling.

"Si? You don't think he's…" She asked.

"What did Brittany do when see looked at Alvin the first few months?" He replied.

"Well, she... Oh, God!" She suddenly realized: if Alvin and Brittany started off like that, with Brittany blushing and Alvin not noticing her nearly AT ALL, and now they were all for it, who knows what Sarah and Justin would have ended up!

"H-hey, Jean?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yes?"

"Can I have the honour of a dance with your ladyship?" He joked

"I would be delighted, my lordship!" she answered, she made a curtsy and he a bow.

Unfortunately, Joe was looking at Justin too, full of jealousy: How dare he look at HIS sister. Though, Sarah knew when she had a crush so, there's no point in doing the 'Big-brother act'.

At the end Jeanette was confused: she had heard about it but she had never experimented this feeling. She smiled as she sang softly 'Honey honey'

_Honey, honey how you thrill me_

_Aha_

_Honey, honey…_

_Honey, honey nearly kills me_

_I've heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean_

_You're a love machine…_

_Oh, you make me dizzy_

_Honey honey touch me, baby_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it_

_The way that you kiss goodnight_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_I wish to see you when you do your thi-i-ing_

Of course, she didn't fall asleep: she kept thinking that she was _this_ close to him. She just embarrassed herself this way, but that was the only thing that happened of weird at the ball… wait… no it wasn't! She giggled as she remembered that she found out that Justin had a crush, maybe even love, for Sarah. The poor guy: out of all the girls in the world, he_ had _to choose the most arrogant female of all times!

That night Alvin didn't make anyone rest. He said that Sarah is too good at singing to be a normal high-scholar.

"Alvin… you want to turn Sarah Elizabeth Moira Jane Jonas into a pop star?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, I think he does, Jean. How did you learn her full name?" Theo demanded curiously.

"Guys, is it _SO_ difficult to say "Jeanette"? For the second one, I'm a help to the secretary at school, and I am allowed to look in the archive that says every thing about every single scholar at West Eastman. Including their marks in all the subjects. Simon Marc, I'm impressed of yours!"

They all looked at him, weirdly.

Simon _HATED_ his second name, he didn't know why, and now he was embarrassed that Jeanette knew it.

"Anyway, the first thing a singer needs is a manager! Where do we find one for Sarah?" Brittany objected, quite smartly for her own boots.

"I know! Lady Gaga's!" Eleanor suggested

"Who? Fusari? Uh, uh. The last thing we need is Sarah having a boyfriend double her age!"

"How about that Mr. Alexander Nelson? He's good and he's free." Simon said, randomly. "And maybe bring Sarah tomorrow?" Jeanette said, sarcastically.

"Yes." He answered, flatly.

**I know, not one of my best chapters, but I can live with it.**

**Se vedemo! **


	9. Fame Part 1

**I love FF! I'm sure you've noticed.  
I would love to tell you that I'm listening to One in A Million… WAIT! I just did HA!  
See you!**

Jeanette had been chosen to tell Sarah that she was too good to stay un-known. They were going to bring her to Mr. Nelson's office and she would be a pop star.  
They were helping her, cause she wanted spotlight; and now she could have all she wanted.  
"Jeanette, were are you taking me? No surprises, okay?" Sarah said, following the chipette.  
"The others need you, but I'm going to stay out of it. OK?" she answered.

They arrived, and Sarah had no idea where they were. Until she saw Mr. Nelson, who she recognized, but she still had no idea what she had to do.

"Okay, Miss" he said "Impress me".  
She looked confused "Um, alright."

_I've been cheated by you, since I don't know when  
So I've made up my mind it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything  
Whoa-oh  
MAMMA MIA!  
here I go again  
My, my how can I resist you?  
Mamma Mia  
Does it show again  
My, my, just how much I missed you  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue, since the day we parted  
Why, why, did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia,  
Now I really know,  
I should never let you go... _

She stopped, as Mr. Nelson had wide eyes. She thought she sucked too much. She looked down.  
"Is everything all right, Mr.?" she asked.  
"No! Everything is more than all right! You have a great talent, girl!" he nearly yelled.  
she would of liked saying "I know!" but she was so _amazed_ to hear it from Alexander Nelson, the greatest manager that ever lived.  
"Look, first impressions are really nothing, but what you did is more than necessary to make me ask you… may I represent you? It would really be an honor!"  
"I'm honored to accept, Mr. Nelson!"  
They had a little chat. Sarah signed the contract and she was officially a singer. She would get to the stars surely. Maybe go more than Lady Gaga…

What was sure, was that she was going to get rich, _very_ rich, and famous… _very _famous.

She was going to get spoiled and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were ready for it.  
"I hope she doesn't turn out like that Alvin…" Simon murmured.  
"… That is, your brother. Don't worry, she can't turn out like him, I'm sure!" Jeanette reassured him, patting him on the shoulder...

**That's about it for now.  
Bye!  
Coming back soon!**


	10. Fame Part 2

The Monday after that, Xander was asked to be Sarah's bodyguard, by herself; of course, he was happy to be useful for once. He dumped Ryan, who sat still during all the lessons and nobody's head was dumped in the toilet (What a fabulous day, right?).

Sarah fixed some things in her locker, when Justin came, quite casually, writing something in a thick book;  
"Hey Justin… What are you writing?" She asked. She tried to get it and read the front-page. "Is that a diary?"  
He turned scarlet as he hid the book: "Uh… no, it's not, really!" and ran away.  
"Oh, he is so rude… " she murmured. The loudspeakers rang in the whole school as Dr. Rubin called: "Sarah Jonas, in my office"  
Jeanette happened to be next to the future rock star and looked at her sighing, but it lasted for a second as the principal's voice specified: "Mr. Nelson is waiting…"  
"YESSS!" Sarah cheered "I'm going out! Oh yeah! Ah, ha!"  
"Stop acting stupid and hurry up!" Jeanette told her.  
"Yeah, right…"

So Sarah walked down to the principal's office. Alexander Nelson was there, with a huge look of impatience and happiness spread all over his face.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I've finally arranged your first video: it'll be in a week, so we have a short amount of time to get ready; now come with me and Frank will take you to…"  
"Who's Frank?"  
"The limousine driver."  
At these words, Sarah's face lit up: she had always wanted to be in a limo, as she was always jealous of her brothers, but now… IN THEIR FACE! She had a whole limousine to herself and didn't have to share it with ANYBODY!  
"Miss Jonas? Will you follow me, now? Sarah?"

They stepped in the car and Sarah found herself in a moving living room: the seats were everywhere except on the door and in the middle stood a crystal table that served Coke and Sprite. She was in heaven. And even more when she heard the faint "Meet Me Halfway" of the Black Eyed Peas.**  
**

All this paradise ended when Justin came in and banged his head. She laughed.  
"Excuse me? What is this?" Sarah asked  
"Hey, Sarah! It's Father &Son day!" Justin explained  
"Huh?"  
"Your manager is my dad, I thought you knew that."  
"No, I most certainly did NOT!"  
"So you think it's MY fault, do you?"  
"YES! You should of told me!"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, really!"

"Alright, guys. That's ENOUGH." The manager snapped, putting the radio on to calm them down. Both of the teens sat down with their arms crossed and stuck their tongue out at each other. They nearly touched. Both of them went scarlet and didn't look at each other for the rest of the journey

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said " 'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say"_

_I'm beautiful in my way  
Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Oooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Oooo, there ain't other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice the truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth…_

At their destination, Sarah was greeted by a whole camera crew and the likes. One of them had to look straight up at her, but seemed to be used to boss around and ordered her to start preparing "And no fussing, am I clear?"  
"Yes, sir!" Sarah replied, using a sarcastic soldier-voice.

In a few weeks, her music video was hitting the hot top 100, and was on MTV for a few months.

"Wow" was the word that the munks and ettes said when they saw it for the first time.

In a few weeks, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were going to experience something they would never of dreamed of…

_Vacation…_


	11. Anouncement

**Hey guys! I'm back! So sorry for the long wait, I hope it'll be worth it. Read & Review!**

A few days after Sarah's debut in music, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting in their room, very, very annoyed. Theodore was snoozing away, Eleanor was tracing imaginary circles on her pillow with a finger, Brittany was reading an old magazine, Jeanette was reading 'Anne Frank's Diary' and Simon was just thinking. Alvin was trying to work out how his new electric plane toy worked.  
When he did, it went flying everywhere. It was total chaos. Theodore woke up, stationary sets, feathers, books went flying.  
Not for Jeanette: when she read her favorite book, she became deaf to the external world. Simon noticed this, with big annoyance; sure, he had a huge crush on her, but when she was in these sort of trances, she was a bit heavy to deal with. That's when he noticed that the little toy plane was heading her way.  
Nearly gasping, he ran to her bed, up to her, and pushed her out of the way.

"Umm… ops?" Alvin said, as the little toy stopped working. Simon frowned. Then he noticed he was still in the act of saving Jeanette from the big danger, and that she didn't mind of being like that at all. He turned red and let go. The purple-clad chipette smiled. Simon always went red and skedaddled away from her when he did stuff like save her from everyday incidents. She just didn't understand the reason.

At that point, Dave came in, soaked through with rain, but with a huge ear-to-ear smile on his face. That's when the six little chipmunks noticed it was raining, and that had been the reason they had been bored all day.  
"Hi, Dave! What's going on?" Theodore asked (he had woken up during the chaos) "You alright?"  
"I've never been better, Theo." Dave answered "Come on, I'll tell you why in the kitchen."  
The Chipmunks and Chipettes followed their guardian in pairs, and they stood on the table, waiting eagerly for the answer.  
"Right. So, you know I'm always on my laptop?"  
"Yes" they all said  
"Well, I was looking for a new place to do a concert in, when I realized we have been in EVERY SINGLE country, including islands and all sorts."  
"Yes?" they all said  
"And since we're all very tired…"  
"Who told you that?" Alvin asked, angrily "I'm not _tired_."  
"After two whole years of touring to make up the few months we were in school?" Brittany sneered "I don't think so, you can see it in your eyes that you're the most tired!"  
"You look at my eyes?"  
Brittany then went red and didn't talk anymore.  
"You were saying, Dave?" Simon said, trying to understand why Dave was really excited.  
"Well, I looked for… err… a _vacation_."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had wide eyes. They hardly dared to breathe. _A vacation?_ They had never been on one, and then all of a sudden they were going? This was so crazy.

Simon was the first one to speak up "V-v-vacation?"  
Dave smiled wildly again "Yep. A five-star cruise for 2 months!"  
Now they were all smiling ear to ear. Brittany started to imagine immediately what this meant: it meant SPAs, hairdressers and the likes! Oh, she was so lucky!  
Alvin was thinking about what this meant to him. He only thought of one thing: new prank victims (that is, all the passengers on board, poor them!). He smiled evilly.

The rest of the band was simply thinking of how great it was to finally be free from paparazzi and press for 2 WHOLE months!

"So Dave, when are we going?" Eleanor asked  
"Next week. Try starting to organize what you're going to bring, will you? To avoid last-second panic?"  
"Ok!" They all said and ran to their room.

**Alright, I know it's short, but I'm very tired and I wanted to put when they go in vacation in another chapter. PS: I have a YouTube account and I'm going to upload a sort of "My Threequel" Official Soundtrack. I'll put the links in my profile soon. Stay tuned! Read & Review! Love ya! **


End file.
